prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC48
"Shijousaidai no Kessen! Precure Saigo no Hi!!" dubbed Evil vs. Evil in the English dub, is the 48th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 48th episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Synopsis Following from the previous episodes, the Seeds of Darkness united into one body and started battling Dark King. Meanwhile, surprisingly alive Kiriya saved Black and White. The girls asked him what has happened and why is he here. Kiriya answered, that because he left the world of Darkness, he had no other choice but to drift in the crevice between Light and Darkness. Black asked him to go living with them in the Garden of Rainbows, but he said he can't. From the beginning he was a person from darkness. He said, that the balance between light and darkness is being ruined, so all the world are being consumed by darkness. Including Garned of Light and Garden of Rainbows. He said, that he'll always be drifting in the crevice between Light and Darkness. Then White asked him to take them back to where Dark King is. Black and White decided to fight and take back the power of creation. The Fusion of the warriors were about to hit Dark King after removing his shield, when Black disturbed them. The Fusion attacked the girls again, saying, that they will never win. Fusion was bigger, faster than the girls, but they still managed to give him few hits back, until he kicked them out. Then Black decided, and White agreed to do Marble Screw. Mepple tried saying, that it's too weak for that guy, but the girls still decided to try it. They tried, but Marble Screw was repelled. The Fusion attacked Pretty Cure, and Kiriya said, that it's impossible after all. Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness, Porun was alone with the Guardian. He tried saying "stop bullying Pretty Cure" and send the power to the girls, but nothing happened. Guardian was worried how can they help the girls now, and Porun said he can help them. Then he got the card slashed through his commune form and tried giving the power to Pretty Cure, but it just couldn't reach the Dusk Zone without the power of the stones. Guardian worried, is he really so powerless when the girls are facing the crisis. Meanwhile, at the Dusk Zone, the girls were laying on the ground, but they were alive. The Fusion was about to destroy the girls. At the same time, in the Mansion of Darkness, Porun changed to his commune form, and they heard Elder's voice. He said, that if Porun and the Guardian unite their powers, they'll be able to do something. He said for Porun to remember his name: the Prince of Light, that guides the way to the future. Then Porun asked the Guardian to say together with him. They said the words together (with Guardian saying -popo too), and actually sent the power to Pretty Cure to the Dusk Zone. The light was flying, and the Fusion was about to get it, but Kiriya came and attacked him. Then Pretty Cure got Rainbow Bracelets. Black thanked Kiriya, and the Fusion attacked again. Mipple, Mepple and the Cures understood, that it was Porun and the Guardian who gave them power. The 2 were completelly driven, and didn't even knew did the power reached the girls. Black and White after some fighting did Rainbow Storm move. The Fusion tried repelling it, but it didn't worked, because Dark King started absorbing the Power of Creation. He absorbed not only the power of creation, but also the whole warriors. Queen said, that this is the worst scenario. Dark King started attacking the Cures. He said, that Darkness will consume everything, and that he is immortal now. Mepple said for Black to do another Rainbow Storm, but she couldn't get closer to White. The girls were about to face one of Dark King's shadow balls, when they fell into some strange gap and returned at the forest near the Mansion of darkness. Porun and the Guardian came to the girls, and explained, that the balance is out of roder, so they fell into one of the spaces that unite Garden of Rainbows and Dusk Zone. But they weren't happy for long, because Dark King came all the way to the Garden of Rainbows. Guardian said, that the Garden of Rainbows now will be consumed by Darkness for sure. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Kiriya *Wisdom *Queen *Dark King Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes